Sanada's girlfriend
by crunch.myself
Summary: A short story on how Sanada meets a girl while running an errand, and slowly falls in love with her...


**A/N: This is just my second story. I know it seems a little weird (the title), but its just a little experiment on how Sanada would react if he had a girlfriend. A little more on the socializing part... :) Enjoy.**

Sanada Genichiro was never really much on the socializing bunch. He'd stuck around with Yukimura and Yanagi, or the rest of the tennis bunch, but he'd never hung out with a girl.

It was a cold winter, snow fell even in Kanagawa. Sanada pulled his cap over his head tighter, trying to keep it warm. He zipped himself up into a warm hoodie, then topped that with a warm fleece jacket with a waterproof shell on top. Putting on his boots properly, tying the laces up carefully but firm, he was all set to go out to run some errands. He had been sent off to the supermarket to grab a few extras for his parents. His mother needed some extra food supplies for the dinner, and his father needed an extra pair of sheers, shovel and sack of soil for his greenhouse. Sanada headed off to the supermarket, shuffling through looking at racks of food, then settling on the items he needed. He then went over to the gardner shop, which he'd always go once or twice a week.

The small bell rang as he walked into the cosy shop. There were plants everywhere, not sickly greenish-yellow plants, but the beautiful blooming pots of mini bonzai trees, some bamboo growing from the little display area the shopkeeper had set up at the corner of the shop. He went over to the cashier, asking for a sack of soil, when he'd noticed that the cashier wasn't the usual Harasaki san. It was a girl. A girl who seemed to be a middle schooler. She was fixing something on the mantlepiece that was behind the counter, not noticing Sanada. She turned around finding a shocked customer. Wiping her hands on the apron around her waist, she looked up, smiled and asked,

"How may I help you?" Sanada was speechless,

"I... I'm here to buy some gardening supplies." He stuttered.

"Yes, and what do you need?" She asked,

"Um, a sack of soil, a pair of sheers and a shovel." He replied, this time more steady and his usual tone. The girl nodded and began searching through the cupboard and brought up a pair of sheers and a small shovel.

"I think you want this shovel, right?" She nodded toward the small shovel placed on the counter, "I'll grab you a sack of soil in a second." She hurried away into the storeroom behind the last rack of supplies. Sanada nodded as she took off.

"And that's a thousand six hundred yen for the soil, shovel and sheers." She said, tapping her nails against the counter, announcing the total. Sanada reached into his pocket for money, he took out a thousand yen bill, then fished for six hundred.

He only had five hundred yen remaining in his pocket.

Embarrassed, he placed the money onto the counter, muttering that he did not have enough. The girl cocked her head looking thoughtful. She accepted the money, saying that she'd charge him a hundred yen less this time, reminding him to bring enough money the next. She smiled before handing over the bag of gardening supplies to the humiliated Sanada, who immediately thanked her and rushed out of the shop.

As he ran outside, the girl couldn't help but notice his looks. He wasn't totally handsome, nor the most perfect guy in the world, but neither was she. Her springy, curly, apricot hair, did not apparently attract any more boys other than her creepy neighbor, who had no other life but to peek over the wall and stare at her whilst fixing her plants. Her face was not anymore alluring than her hair. Her eyes were dark and stormy, a sign for a fierce and brave heart. They were the pale shade of grey, the symbol for her mother's death that happened only when the girl was a young child. Her family often criticized on her too long nose, which didn't really seem to resemble anything but her grandfather who'd divorced with her grandmother just before she was born. Though her lips were the most attracting part of her. They weren't perfect, but they suited her. Not too wide, not too short. Just right. Whenever she smiled, her lips wouldn't seem forced, they made her look happy- honestly happy, but more importantly, it made her look beautiful.

Over the course of the week, Sanada visited the shop more often than ever, going in every other day after school. He claimed to be collecting more supplies for his father, who was planning on extending the garden and working on a "vegetable project", which was technically true, but also an excuse for him to spend more time with the crush of his.

The bell rang again as the young man stepped into the warm store. He walked over to the shelves, picking out packets of seeds, vegetable ones. Then settling them over on the counter, where the girl with the apricot hair waited patiently. The girl- more better known as the daughter of a respected professor at the local college. She was a middle-schooler, in her third year, working part-time to help save up for college. She was a lot more mature than what she looked of, working most of the time after she'd finished school, then doing her homework whilst waiting for customers.

"I'll have these please." Sanada dropped the five packets of seeds down on the counter, edging a teensy tiny bit closer towards the girl. She picked up the packets and ran them through the little scanner, which recorded and totaled the amount for the seeds. Sanada looked casually over to the display monitor, checking for the total. Then handing over the money and asking at the same time.

"I still don't know your name." He said, in his grim voice,

"Hakuba Natsume, you might've heard of my father?" She said, a little annoyance in her tone.

"No, I haven't. Nice meeting you though." Sanada replied. The answer somehow surprising her. She arched her eyebrows then relaxed her face,

"Well, I guess you're one of the few." She said. Turning around to finish her homework. Sanada looked down onto the counter, finding his bag of seeds. Before he left, the girl turned around.

"Come again soon. We have a discount for frequent shoppers." She informed. Sanada nodded and left the shop. He'd already stepped up to first base, the invitation given to him by Hakuba Natsume.

**A/N: Here it is... hope you like it! And comments please:)**


End file.
